This invention relates to a multichannel data acquisition and display system; more particularly, to a table driven system for physiological monitoring.
Important considerations for improving medical patient monitors are flexibility in the number of physiological parameters to be monitored, addition and removal of parameters without causing interruption of other monitoring functions, avoidance of user selection of "parameter addresses", flexibility with respect to the location of the data acquisition hardware, and cost. In addition, it is important that future capabilities be easily integrated into the framework of the monitor hardware and software. The inability to predict the processing requirements of yet undefined data acquisition, signal analysis, and data reduction algorithms imposes a need to be able to easily expand the processing capabilities of the system by providing a processing capability for each physiological measurement.